


Beautiful Mess

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fuck the Clave, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Short & Sweet, inspired by a song, lots of fluff, soft boyfriends, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: When Alec feels he can't take it anymore and needs to be comforted, there is only one person capable of reaching him.Or just a oneshot of Malec being two sweeties.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song that I love and that I feel is very Malec.  
> Thanks for your continue sopport Eli!!!  
> U can find me on twitter @malec_lover  
> Thanks for reading XOXO
> 
> This work was translated into Spanish https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089293

Magnus and Alec have been together for almost a year now, the beginning of their relationship was not easy at all, but they had managed to overcome many difficulties and were still working on it.  
After all, relationships take effort, don't they?  
In addition to the challenges they both face in deciding to choose each other every day, there are the prejudices around them:  
How would a relationship between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder work? What will happen when they can no longer stand the pressure around them? When things no longer work? When the differences between their worlds get the best of them? And how to cope with the fact that Magnus is an immortal and Alec is not?  
These were questions that both Alec and Magnus were constantly asked.  
But even when they were in the line of fire, when there seemed to be no escape or the world seemed to want to come down with all its weight on them, even when they felt cornered or when everything seemed to turn gray around them, even in those moments, Magnus and Alec kept choosing each other.  
And today would be no exception, despite the frustration Alec was feeling, having the same argument for the thousandth time with a representative of the Clave.  
"Mr. Lightwood, you have all the qualifications we are looking for, you could become very important within the Clave, but your situation..."  
"What situation are you referring to?" replied Alec immediately, arching an eyebrow and hardening his face.  
"Come on, Lightwood, you know exactly what I mean... you know that relationship has no future right? This business with Magnus Bane. He is a warlock after all, how long do you think he'll keep his interest in you?"  
"Excuse me? Are you serious?" asked Alec in an irritated tone.  
"Of course, your conditions would improve markedly if you would simply finish with that-"  
"Enough!" replied Alec trying to control his breathing. The scornful words of this fellow, practically a stranger with respect to Magnus, were driving him out of his mind.  
"You have to be reasonable Mr. Lightwood, how could the Clave trust with someone who sleeps with one of them..."  
And that was it for Alec, he immediately approached the man in front of him, standing up straight so that their height differences were evident and with a dangerous look he answered him:  
"First let me make it clear to you ,Magnus is not a situation that i have to deal with, he is my boyfriend. There is nothing I love more than Magnus, nothing!" taking one more step forward and looking straight into the visitor's eyes he continued "our love is out of the question, our relationship is absolutely priority to me, our love is untouchable and I want that to be clear”.  
The man took a step back at the ferocity of the NY Institute Head's statement and before he turned to step through the portal that awaited him for the return to Idris with Alec's response, he looked at him and said "That's a shame, you have a lot of potential, but you choose to sink by staying with Bane."  
Before Alec could respond, the man stepped through the portal.  
Damn it, it was happening again and again. Despite all the help Magnus was always giving them, despite his absolute generosity and solidarity with them, these cretins kept coming after him for the same reasons.  
And despite being very sure of what he wanted, of his feelings for Magnus, the young Shadowhunter couldn't help but feel frustrated with what had happened.  
Why were they so insistent on marking the differences between them, when the similarities were so much more?  
Did the happiness they had achieved together bother the others? Could it be so difficult to respect the decisions of other people?  
Could it be that others never made mistakes?  
Alec knew that he had made many mistakes in his life, but he had always learned from them and if there was one thing he was sure of on this occasion, it was that this was not a mistake.  
Magnus was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him in his life.  
Before meeting the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec had been lost. Living literally in the shadows, hiding from everyone's sight, afraid to show who he really was. Thinking he could never be good enough for his parents, for the Clave, for his siblings, even for what he expected of himself.  
After meeting Magnus, Alec had managed to come out of his shell. He was finally expressing what he really felt, striving to achieve what he had always dreamed of, becoming the man he was always meant to be.  
And despite his doubts, his siblings had accepted and supported him immediately. He even had new friends now, like Clary and his vampire friend, Simon, at first it hadn't been easy but even they supported him unconditionally.  
His relationship with his father had gone down the drain, but on the other hand, his mother had come to accept him. And now he also had people like Cat, absolutely sweet and selfless, a wise friend he could always count on.  
His life had changed in such a short time.  
Magnus came into his life like a force of nature. Like a hurricane that swept away everything Alec thought he knew, bringing a whole universe of new feelings and experiences. Things that Alec had never even dared to fantasize about before.  
So how could something like that be a mistake? Be wrong?  
Alec wasn't sure how things would be in the future, but who was?  
There was only one thing Alec was absolutely sure of, Magnus was worth the risk.  
Trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts from his mind, Alec concentrated on the amazing things that were now part of his life and sighing deeply he headed to his office to continue with his tasks for the day, but the words of the Clave's envoy refused to stop repeating inside him, "That's a shame, you have so much potential, but you choose to sink by staying with Bane."  
By the time he left the Institute all the Nephilim wanted was to be in the arms of his beloved.  
That night when Magnus heard Alec enter and went to the door of the apartment to welcome him as was now customary between them, and as soon as he looked into the Nephilim's eyes, he knew it had been one of THOSE days.  
The tired face, his slumped shoulders and the angry expression on his Alexander's face told Magnus all he needed to know.  
"So they found a new excuse, did they?" the warlock asked cautiously, knowing that an envoy from the Clave would be coming to assess the work they had been carrying out at the Institute, he stopped in front of his boyfriend to help him put aside his bow, then his jacket and wait for him to take off his boots, before taking him by the neck and kissing him tenderly.  
Alec's hands went straight to the warlock's waist, feeling immediately comforted by his boyfriend's presence.  
"You know there's always something and lately, well-" Alec replied, hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
"Alexander, it's because of me, isn't it?" the older one asked even knowing the answer, carefully observing his Shadowhunter's expression, the dark circles under his beautiful hazel eyes, the small wrinkle between his brows.  
"That doesn't matter, they can't get to me even if it weighs on them, my work is impeccable, I've fulfilled all my responsibilities and..."  
"And yet, they don't plan to offer you the position you deserve for being with me, do they?" whispered the warlock in a low tone.  
"Hey, Mags, I don't care what they say, it doesn't even matter what you think I deserve, even if they offered me the position, I'm not going anywhere without you" he replied taking him by the hand and pulling him even closer to his body, to hug him once more.  
"I don't want to be the cause of you missing opportunities, my love. I couldn't bear for you to resent me in a few years for not having-"  
The sentence was left unfinished as Alec suddenly surged forward, catching Magnus off guard, kissing him passionately. Their breaths hitched immediately and when the need for air was too much to bear, the young man pulled away slightly to look back at his boyfriend. He grabbed him by the thighs, lifting him into the air unexpectedly, eliciting a giggle from the warlock, which was muffled as soon as the young man kissed him passionately again as he headed back into the room.  
This was one of the things that Alec enjoyed the most, to be able to find the support he needed so much in his boyfriend, but above all to be able to give his beloved that same security with a simple gesture.  
A kiss, a caress, a hug or making love to him....  
Every moment he could enjoy with Magnus made all doubt and frustration disappear from his mind.  
Of course it was worth every single tense or uncomfortable moment, just to be able to enjoy this.  
Of Magnus smiling in his arms, of their bodies warming each other, of this sense of peace that washed over him every time Magnus whispered an I love you in his ear, or stroked his hair tenderly, or simply brushed his lips against his.  
Alec was sure he would face hell itself for Magnus, to have him with him, for one more second with this wonderful man.  
When Alec reached the bedroom, he carefully sat down on the side of the bed, still with Magnus in his arms, kissed him again and traced his thighs, his side torturously slowly, until he reached his shoulders and descended again to his waist, where he squeezed hard and pulled him closer to his own chest.  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" he told him shaking his head hard. "Magnus you are everything to me, and my mind is a mess right now but it has nothing to do with you my love, it's just that I wish so much that you would understand...or at least try."  
"You know in reality none of this will make them change, they will never accept that one of their own has set his sights on someone like me, a half demon, a Downworlder but most of all a warlock...hell Alec, the fact that it's ME, makes it even worse and I don't-I don't want you to get hurt because of me I can't stand that."  
Alec sighed deeply as he moved one of his hands to gently cup his boyfriend's neck and make him look him in the eyes once more. Stroking Magnus' jaw with his thumb, the Nephilim studied his face. He gazed into his beautiful dark eyes, their glamour still holding firm, laden with uncertainty, then traced his features until he stopped at his half-open lips, reddened from the kiss of only a moment ago.  
He pulled him a little closer and rested his forehead on the warlock's, inhaling his exquisite scent, his favorite scent in all the world.  
"Don't you dare think that way, I know who you are, I know what you mean to me, and I know I'm a mess today, but I love you Magnus and that's all that matters to me...that and you loving me too."  
"I love you like I never loved anyone before, my angel! And you are a beautiful mess, Alexander, but u´re My beautiful mess" Magnus told him without being able to help smiling at him, while he gave a tender kiss on the lips to the young Lightwood and snapped his fingers getting rid of the clothes that felt like a barrier between them, Alec smiled immediately and adjusted his grip on the warlock's body.  
That night there was no more need for reaffirmations or whispered promises, they simply dedicated themselves to showing everything they felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and stay safe!  
> If you wanna hear the song that inspired this work it´s Beautiful Mess by Kristian Kostov, let me know what u think ;)


End file.
